Her Parents
by Dutchwriter
Summary: Emma is happy, she has Henry, is dating Killian, and is on a good page with her parents. But now she wants to move out, have her own house with Henry and Killian. But her parents aren't too keen on the idea first. [ No second curse and Zelena. Baby Neal isn't born. ] ONE-SHOT.


**This is my first story I've published. I have some short story's on my phone. But this is my first ever story out in the open. So, please don't be to hard on me ;)**

**Tell me what you think, and maybe I'll start writing more. This is just a start. **

* * *

Her Parents.

Emma walked down the stairs. Her parents were both in the kitchen making dinner. Her son was sprawled over the couch playing a video game.

She walked over to the kitchen island and sat down. Her parents smiled at her, she smiled back.

She found them. How crazy was that. Her parents. Her same aged parent. She found them. How crazy it may sound. She was happy. Yes they had a rough start. But how can she be angry with them. They did it to save her.

They had one big fight. She hadn't spoken to them for days. Until one night Snow got so mad and demanded to talk. And talk they did. About everything.

She kinda understood them now. They know about August, or well Pinocchio. They got mad again. But not at her. It took her a while to convince her parents not to kill Geopetto and the blue fairy.

And now they were on good therms.

But it was still weird. She had parents.

"_Emma!_" Her mother almost yelled.

"Hm? What?" She shot up.

"You totally zoned out on us." She gave a soft smile.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Same smile again.

God, and she was getting used to it too. She was getting soft. They made her soft. Although she loved having parents. She is not getting soft. Space was the answer.

"I uhh.. I was thinking about..." She began.

Her parents both watched her stumble on her words a bit.

"I was thinking about moving out." She spit it out. She said it. She wanted her own house. With her kid. And maybe with Killian.

"WHAT?!" Both her parents screamed.

"Emma no! Have you thought about this, is this really a good idea?!" Her father said quick.

"But we wanted to be together! Where do you wanna go, please stay. This isn't a good idea." Snow said while her husband spoke.

"Emma, no." They said together in union.

"Wooow what?" Emma was a bit overwhelmed.

"You can't go." Her father said.

"And you can't tell me what to do."

"We're your parents." Her father argued.

"And I'm 29 for god sake!" She replied.

Her parents were stunned by her outburst.

"Okay, sorry guys, but I am, I shouldn't be living with my parents..."

"But we're finally together." Her mother interrupted.

"...And, Hey! Yes we are finally together, but I will not go to Boston or something. I will stay in Storybrooke. But I just, I don't know. Need a place of my own again. We'll still see each other. But you want to have more babies. And I want to live on my own... It's a bit crowded here, and then plus a baby."

"We'll get a bigger house." Snow said.

Emma groaned.

"It's not just that. You'll have some more privacy."

"We'll have that in a bigger house too."

Emma sighed.

"Maybe I wanna start my own family you know, with Henry."

"And Killian..." Snow said a bit sad and in realisation.

"No. Yes, I mean. I don't know."

"Oh Honey. We want you to be happy. And have your own family." Snow said.

"But we're family too. And you are ours. And Henry." David said

"And I'm your kid and you don't wanna loose me." Emma said in realisation.

"Yeah.." They both said.

"But your not losing me."

They both were silent.

"You're not! I will still see you at work!"

With that David face kinda lit up. He would still see her enough hours a day. And he want her to be happy. That could work.

But Snow on the other hand.

"I will not see you 'at work'."

"We'll see each other enough times."

"Will we? You work. I.. I will have to take care of a baby real soon."

"What?!" David cried.

Both woman froze.

"Yeah.. I meant to tell you."

"You meant to tell me!? When?!"

Snow was shocked. This was not a reaction she was hoping for.

David looked at Emma.

"You knew?"

"Well I figured it out."

He turned to Snow again.

"I was gonna tell you tonight. But I found it out just a week ago. And I was still getting used to the idea of being pregnant again. And... I shouldn't be explaining this to you."

David was silent for a moment. And then said.

"You're pregnant."

She nodded.

"We're having a baby again." With a big smile.

Snow was smiling now too.

"Yes we are."

Then David pulled her into a kiss.

"O-kaay. I am leaving now." Emma stood up and turned to the stairs.

"Oh no no no! You're not getting out of this so easily." Snow said.

"We're still talking about this moving out thing." She added

Emma turned around to face them.

"Soo pregnant huh."

"Emma. Stop staling. You really don't want to stay."

"Oh thats low. Now you really make it sound bad."

"It is bad." Snow said really quiet.

"Why? Why does have it be bad. I just want a place of my own."

"But.."

"Sn.. Mom."

"Oh now you're playing low." Snow said.

Emma grinned. "I know. But that doesn't change a thing."

"We really can't change your mind."

"No. I'm sorry."

"Have you been thinking about this for a while?"

"Maybe."

"Oh."

"Look guys. I love it here. But this can't just stay this way."

"But why! We've been doing it for so far."

"I know. But Killian and I. We've been talking about this. And I'm just to old to live with my parents. I want a life my own life."

Snow gave a pained smile.

"If it's what you want."

"It is."

"Okay." Her parents said in union.

"I've been looking for houses already."

"What, already!"

Emma gave her mother a look.

"And I saw this really nice house. And there are a few more houses for sale in that street. So ehh, if you still want to move. There are good houses there."

"You've been looking for us?" David said.

"Well no. But when I looked there I saw that there were more houses for sale and I know you would freak out about me leaving. So then we'll be still kinda close. And it's just a short walk to come over."

"We'll look for houses there." Snow said immediately.

David brows shot up.

"Come on Charming. We can't raise a baby here. And then we'll still be close to them."

"We'll look if they're nice. So Emma. Did you already bought it?" Said David sarcastically

"What why?"

"You already went and looked at it."

"Killian and I are gonna make a bod on it next week." She answered honest.

Snow face fell.

Emma placed a hand over her mothers. She walked around the cooking island and whispered.

"The house next to it is for sale."

Her eyes shot up. She gave her daughter a smile.

"You really thought about us before you made this decision.

"Of course. You are my parents."

This made them both smile big time.

"We'll call Gold to see if we can look at this house."

Emma gave a wink and then walked over to the couch and cuddled close to Henry.

"That went better than I expected."

"Yeah it did kid."

"You just played them with family feelings. They can't resist."

"We are just good."

"Operation Snail complete."

Suddenly they both got wacked on the head.

"Hey!" They both called out.

They turn to see Snow with a grin on her face.

"Maybe we just need a villa were both David and I, and you, Killian and Henry can live."

"What?! Noo... Thats a bad idea, very bad."

"Why, I think it would be nice. You still living with us. Killian and David can spend some time together."

Emma eyes became wide and her eye brows shot up.

"Mom! No!" She almost begged.

"Great idea..." She pondered.

Emma sat back arms crossed.

"Henry hand me my laptop. Im gonna make a bot on that house now."

Henry laughed and grabbed the laptop and turned back to his video game.

Now it was Snows turn to stand shocked.

"You... You said next week."

"Hm hm." Emma hummed. Opening her laptop.

"Okay. Fine." Snow said with a bit forced smile. "No villa."

"Thank you. Then no bot until next week." She closed the laptop again and tapped on it.

"You play dirty." Snow laughed.

Emma turned to face her mother with a wicked grin. "Learned from the best."

Snow faked offence. "Me? Dirty? No, Snow White couldn't."

"Well, you showed us already you are nothing Disney's Snow White seems to be."

Snow's face scrunched up. "Yeah they got it wrong. Really wrong."

Emma smiled.

"I like this version better."

Snow got a huge smile. And gave Emma a quick kiss on the head before darting off to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Emma smoothed her hair and turned to Henry's video game. But could't help the smile that was reaching her face.

Her parents.

* * *

**The end! What did you think? I hope not too bad :)**


End file.
